


Your Not like the Others

by Charms7116



Series: My Dark Crystal AU [3]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Aughra - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Raunip - Freeform, The Dark Crystal -Creation Myths, The Dark Crystal Original Character, The Dark Crystal-Canon Divergence, Urskeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: I am of mixed opinion of Raunip, Aughra's son from the Dark Crystal but he has become canon, so here is a little story I wrote, It is very short and is about my  OC UrSkek, Durnazshar  after they have arrived on Thra  out for a stroll and he runs into Raunip, Aughra's son.
Series: My Dark Crystal AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889185





	Your Not like the Others

  
_**A Dark Crystal Fanfic** _

Raunip didn’t trust the UrSkek these strange, alien beings from another world, that had caused such an impact on his own with their arrival, they had never really made their intentions for Thra clear and hid themselves inside their Crystal fortress, hiding the Crystal from Thra’s inhabitants and held themselves aloof from them.  
  
His Mother Aughra seemed blinded by them and seemed to be herself withdrawing from Thra and all its children, even her own son!  
  
So when he happened across one of the UrSkek, away from the Castle and alone, out in a flower covered field, it seemed , collecting plant samples, he couldn’t believe what he saw! Or the opportunity he had been given to confront one of them by themselves and ask a few prudent and _necessary_ questions!  
  
But first he decided to observe the UrSkek and whilst doing so, he realised that this one seemed…. _different_ somehow.  
  
True, he glowed brightly like the rest of them, they looked like beings of pure light, which is why many of Thra’s people thought them Gods, they looked and spoke like enlightened beings!  
  
But this one seemed smaller than the rest, and he looked slightly different, it was hard to tell them apart, but this one seemed to have some more individual traits, for one he carried a staff with what looked like a symbol of a pair of balanced scales over a  
pendulum, quite unlike what the others carried, visible and very obvious, elegantly pointed ears , much like a Gelfling, which he was obviously trying to hide under his standard UrSkek style collar.  
  
Although his hair seemed made of light like the others, it oddly hung more down than up, there was an obvious wave and there was a hint of red gold in it, and his face wasn’t as marked as the others, it was almost like he _revelled_ in his individuality.  
  
He was humming slightly as he drifted around, occasionally stopping to look at a flower or a creature, and he occasionally would pull out a journal and write in it or do a drawing.  
  
Raunip also noticed that although dressed in robes like the rest of the UrSkek, this one also appeared to have two long trails of light attached to his back that almost looked like folded wings, they trailed out after him as he drifted around, and he didn’t seem to be trying to hide them, and his eyes also had a slight slant.  
  
The UrSkek stopped and looked around and his hand lit up as he formed a ball of energy “I know your there! So you might as well reveal yourself” he said, his voice soft.  
  
He looked around and Raunip notice that his eyes although they had the UrSkek glow, they showed a definite shade of pale blue-violet, it made him wonder if he was blind, their eyes were normally white and glowed but this one’s wasn’t and he wondered if he had some other way of seeing like his mother Aughra did, although it had been the UrSkek who had blinded her.  
  
“No I am not blind” the UrSkek said with a slight smile “you’d be amazed at how many people ask me that, but I know you are there, so come out”.  
  
“Stop _reading_ my mind, **_UrSkek_**!” Raunip snapped as he came out.  
  
The UrSkek lowered his hand and the ball of energy disappeared “ _Raunip_!” he said sounding surprised.  
  
“Disappointed that I am not dead?” Raunip asked then “UrSkek?”  
  
“Why would I want you dead?” the UrSkek asked sounding genuinely confused “ _Life_! It is a gift to be _treasured_!” Raunip noticed that he used the singular ‘I’ “ and my name is DurnAzshar, DurnAzshar the Magician they call me, and I apologise for the ball of energy, it was an automatic reaction”.  
  
Raunip was taken back “I…I”.  
  
The UrSkek said “ you still dislike us, don’t you? Almost hate us…Why? Why do you hate us so much?”  
  
“I do not trust you, your intentions are unclear, you come here and change things and yet you keep yourself aloof and don’t tell me like your brothers do. That you are only here to serve and that you only _want_ to serve, I know you were exiled from your own homeworld!”  
  
The UrSkek ( _DurnAzshar_ ) Raunip realised that he had given him his name, paused and then said “I don’t deny that my Brothers were exiled, for heresy no less! But would it surprise you so much Raunip if I told you that I was not? That I was _**not**_ Exiled!”  
  
Raunip said “ what?”  
  
“That surprises you doesn’t it?” he regarded him by folding his arms thoughtfully “that I _chose_ to be here? My fellows they were indeed exiled but I was not. I came here looking for my mentor and someone whom I consider a dear friend, the Others, many of them, may consider your world their prison…I do not. Here I can be me, and me alone, here I can look at the stars and wonder what they hide, here I can well. _Get dirty_!”  
  
Raunip then said “you are not like the Others are you?” he looked at him ‘you even look different!”  
  
“Not _to_ different I hope!.....been different, it is not an easy thing, no, amongst our people and has caused me enough grief….it is why, well I guess, why I left” he backed up a little, nervous at Raunips close scrutiny “please Raunip….stop that!”  
  
“Why?” he asked.  
  
“It makes me nervous! Sorry, I get nervous if people get to close Raunip, I stand out enough as it is due to my odd imperfect looks! And my…thoughts…it is why I like it here…and why I wander, also my… abilities, make the others nervous and cause disruption sometimes.”  
  
Raunip remembered the ball of energy and said “I’ve wanted to get one of you alone and ask what your intentions towards Thra are. You change everything, you impact our culture and our world. But people worship you as Gods. And yet you hide yourself in  
your Crystal Fortress and you keep yourself aloof and you keep the heart of our world hidden! So don’t think I am going to let you get away that easily without asking a few questions , _UrSkek_!”  
  
The UrSkek sighed “very well, ask your questions then Raunip, but your got the wrong UrSkek, I am not supposed to be here! I am a misfit even amongst my own people, Raunip! An oddity, they call me a ‘ _child of Misfortune_ ’. I do not see what the others see  
as a flaw within themselves as one! Misfit that I am, I revel in my individuality! Although it has caused me more grief then I would like at times! The Others, many of them see this world, your home as a prison. I do not! I love it here! Here it does not matter if  
I am well…a little odd. A little strange, I see this as a freedom not a prison. Like I said I came looking for my friend and mentor, I ran away from home you could almost say…. Like my brothers my intentions are peaceful, I mean no harm! I just wanted to find  
my friend…the Others they want to go home again, or so they say…and that they know a way to do so, but I do not want to. Your world it is so alive, so full of Wonder….I want to remain and become a part of it” he paused “but I mean no harm Raunip, I am  
One with the others on that, but I am not the one you should be asking that question of, you should be asking one of the Others.” He bent down and picked a flower and smelt it, a smile creeping across his face, “Beautiful!”  
  
“You are not like the Others” Raunip said then, realising now that was true, and that he was right “you gave me your name”.  
  
DurnAzshar got up “make your own judgements on that Raunip, Son of Aughra, The First and the Last” he said softly “ and be mindful of what you do”, so saying he put the flower in his journal and then turned and drifted back towards the Castle, Raunip  
watched him go, deep in thought, until all he saw of him, was the bright lights trailing after him.  
  
The End

  
_**DISCLAIMER: all recognisable names and characters are the property of Jim Henson and the Dark Crystal** _  
_**‘UrAzshar’, ‘SkekDurn’, Durnazshar are my Dark Crystal inspired Own Characters.** _  
_**This is pure fanfiction, and no infringement of copyright was intended.** _


End file.
